


A day at the beach

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [9]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: It's a warm day, so the girls go to the beach. Chaos assured
Series: Six oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A day at the beach

Today is a very warm day in the UK. It’s almost 30 degrees already, and it’s only 11am. So Catherine thought of something.

“Family meeting in the kitchen!” she calls through the house.

A minute later all the girls are in the kitchen, Anne somehow with her hands full of popsicles.

“Anne, why do you have that many popsicles?” Cleves asks.

“I was getting one for everyone when Catherine called us, so I took them with me. Want one?” Anne explains while handing Cleves a popsicle.

“Yes please. But Catherine, you wanna say something” Cleves says.

“Yes. It’s very warm already, and I can imagine none of us are really looking forward to spending the whole day here at home. So how does the plan of a day at the beach sound?” Catherine asks.

Anne and Kat immediatly errupt in cheers, and the other girls also look happy.

“I guess that’s a yes?” Catherine asks.

“Absolutely. I shall say, take a popsicle from Anne, eat that and grab your swim stuff” Jane says.

So all the girls grab a popsicle from Anne and quickly eat it. Cause they all know the one rule, no food in your room. Jane doesn’t like that. 

“Should we already put our swimsuit under our clothes?” Kat calls through the hallway a while later.

“Unless you wanna change on the beach I would do it” Jane replies.

“Fair enough, good point” Kat says. So all the girls put their swimsuit or bikini under their clothes, grab a towel and get back downstairs. 

There Jane and Catherine, who were already done getting dressed, are packing a bag with snacks and drinks. 

“Alrighty, towels go in the bag on the table. Catherine and I are filling up a bag with snacks and drinks. Sunglasses and anything else you wanna take goes in the bag with towels” Jane explains as she sees the other girls coming back downstairs.

“You’ve got it organised well” Cathy says, putting her towel, sunglasses and book in the bag on the table.

“Did you expect anything else?” Catherine chuckles.

“Honestly? No” Cathy replies.

Once all the stuff is in all the bags it’s time to go. In fact the beach isn’t that far away, the girls could go by bike, but since it’s so warm they decided that it’s smarter to go by car. But as soon as they get closer to the beach they are starting to regret that.

“Why the hell did we decide to go by car again? It’s so busy” Jane sights.

“Because it’s way too warm to cycle” Cleves says.

“Yes, but we might need to walk really far rigth now. Because for how busy it is here already I can guarantee you the parking lot is full” Jane says.

“Oh, I’ve said nothing” Cleves says. 

After driving circles on the parking lot for a good five minutes Jane says “Okay, one of you is staying with me. The rest, go grab the bags and go to the beach. I don’t wanna risk a spot on the beach as well.” 

“I’ll stay with you” Kat says. So the other four girls get out of the car and take the bags up to the beach already. 

Luckily it doesn’t take the girls very long to find a spot on the beach, and soon enough they’re all settled with the towels spread out.

“Can I go into the water? It’s so warm” Anne asks.

“Yes you can. If anyone else wants to go, I’m staying here sunbathing first anyway” Catherine says.

“Yay!” Anne cheers, and quickly takes her clothes off. Followed by Cathy she makes her way to the sea.

“I don’t say this often, but this was a good idea from Catherine” Anne says as she comes back up from diving into the sea. 

“If you tell her that I’m sure she wants to record that” Cathy chuckles.

“No way” Anne says.

After chilling in the sea for a bit Anne and Cathy make their way back to the other girls. As they come closer they notice Kat and Jane have also arrived.

“Hey, you made it” Cathy says to Jane and Kat.

“Yeah, but that’s all for the good news. The car is parked ten minutes away from here” Jane says.

“Good heavens, that’s really far” Cleves sights.

“But let’s not think about that yet and have fun” Catherine says.

“Yes! Kat, are you gonna come swim with me? It’s so nice and cool in the sea” Anne says.

“Uhm, I don’t know” Kat mumbles, looking around the beach.

“Are you afraid of something Kat?” Catherine asks. 

Kat shrugs. 

“Believe me. If anyone does anything to you I’ll hurt them so bad they immediatly leave and regret it for the life of them” Catherine says.

“And we won’t leave you alone” Cleves adds.

“Okay, I’ll come” Kay says softly, taking her top and skirt off.

“I won’t let anything happen to you” Anne says, putting her arm around Kat. Like that they walk to the sea, quickly jumping in. 

A while later Anne and Kat are joined by Jane and Cleves, and the four girls enjoy the coolness of the sea untill they start to get hungry. 

“Uhm, does anyone see where we’re sitting again?” Cleves asks as they started walking back.

“I thought it was just straight ahead, but now I don’t know anymore” Kat adds.

So the girls just walk around on the beach untill they find their spot again, including a laughing Cathy.

“I saw you walking, and please don’t tell me you lost the spot we’re sitting with four people looking for it” Cathy says as the girls get back to their spot.

“Uhm, maybe” Anne chuckles. 

“Oh my, you girls are something” Cathy laughs.


End file.
